Nowadays, there is a great concern to safely store valuable objects during days and wanderings; thus, it requires to be indiscernible to others. A wearable or clothing often used is a sports cap. Thus, it would be convenient if such wearable could have the capacity to safely store objects.
In connection thereof, in the technical field there are several patent and design documents seeking to address such need. For example, the U.S. Pat. No. 5,539,929 dated Jul. 30, 1996 (REVSON) describes a cap having a head covering portion and a compartment on the exterior of the headcover portion aligned with a lower edge thereof to store objects. This cap also has a zipper or other sealing device is provided for the compartment. In a preferred embodiment, the sealing device is located on an overlying layer to the head covering portion, the periphery of which is sealed to the head covering portion to define the compartment. This invention has a disadvantage consistent in the fact that the compartment for storing objects is at the exterior of the cap; thus, everyone can see the compartment. In addition, another disadvantage of that invention is that the zone where the compartment is located in the head covering portion constitutes an uncomfortable zone for the wearer inasmuch the wearer would have the objects inside the compartment placed against the wearer's head and, even, the objects could be damaged for that. Finally, another disadvantage is that the documents foresees a sole compartment where the stored objects cannot be separated.
On other hand, the U.S. Pat. No. 5,724,678 dated Mar. 10, 1998 (McCallum et al), describes a hat or cap having a storage pocket on the inside of the hat which is located entirely within a dead space at the front portion of the hat extending from a location spaced above a hat band towards the crown or top of the hat. In such invention, when a hat is worn, there will be a dead space inside the hat where the hat does not contact the wearer's head, which typically extends from a location just above the hat band to the crown of the hat, due to the difference in curvature between the wearer's head and the hat itself.
By positioning a storage pocket in this area, unsightly bulges are avoided, as well as discomfort due to stored items pressing against the wearer's head. This patent document has as disadvantage that the storage pocket is opened backwards (de cabeza), thus, it could open due to the weight of the articles contained thereat. In addition, another disadvantage of that invention is that the zone where it is located is insufficient for supporting the weight of several articles; therefore, that hat zone would collapse and would make it visible the existence of the articles stored in the pocket. Finally, another disadvantage is that the documents foresees a sole compartment where the stored objects cannot be separated.
Other documents of the previous art describing caps or hats with internal pockets are the following: the United Kingdom patent UK 644,779 dated Dec. 29, 1926; the international publication WO 97/24039 dated Jul. 10, 1997; the international publication WO 2005/079176 dated Sep. 1, 2005, and the US application request US 2012/0060259 dated Mar. 15, 2012. It is relevant to state that none of the foregoing documents establishes that the pocket (storage) has a sub-pocket.
Thus, there is the need of a cap having an internal pocket and sub-pocket to store articles, in a manner serving to store different articles. Likewise, there is a need for both, the internal pocket and sub-pocket of the cap to be imperceptible through an adequate structural support to support the weight of the stored articles. Moreover, there is a need for the cap to continue providing comfort to its wearer and to refrain being uncomfortable for the wearer when storing objects in its interior. Finally, a sports cap storing objects still when the wearer takes off the cap placing it over a surface or in a coat rack, without having the risk of dropping the objects and being perceptible to others, is also needed.